The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to an anti-icing system for use with a gas turbine engine.
Known gas turbine engines include an air inlet, a core engine, and an exhaust flue. Known core engines include a compressor, a plurality of combustors, and a turbine. The air inlet channels intake air into the compressor. At least some known air inlets include an air filter assembly that filters the intake air to facilitate protecting the core engine from articles entrained in the intake air flow. The core engine produces exhaust gases that are discharged from the turbine via the exhaust flue at a temperature that is higher than a temperature of at least some of the intake air.
Within at least some known gas turbine engines, the formation of ice within the air inlet may disrupt airflow and adversely impact engine performance and efficiency and, if dislodged, may damage engine components. To prevent ice buildup, at least some known turbines channel compressed air from the compressor to the air inlet by heating the air inlet via cross-flow heat exchangers and/or by using a lamp assembly to emit infrared radiation within the air inlet. However, such methods generally reduce mass flow, reduce turbine operating pressure, and/or require additional energy input. Accordingly, a more efficient method and/or system for anti-icing is desired.